1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable magnetic object holder having a mounting plate embedded with at least one magnet for holding a magnetic object on one surface of the holder. In particular, at least one strap is attached to the mounting plate for mounting the mounting plate to a moving object or a user.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, there are numerous examples for a magnetic holder made of plastic or metal for storing an object while not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,955 to Lopez teaches a golf ball marker holder for use by a golfer includes a magnetic top disk and a low seat with a butterfly-like clip. The holder mainly relies upon the squeezing force on the marker pin provided by the butterfly clip. However, if the marker is formed from a ferrous material, the magnetic force between the disk and the marker provides an auxiliary mechanism for holding the marker. In other words, the marker with a sharp pin is doubly secured, specifically jammed in the clip, to avoid any injury to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,102 to Kiefer discloses a magnetic knife holder with cowlings 11, 12 and a magnetic strip 14 placed there between for mounting disk magnets 23. In particular, each of the cowlings 11, 12 has a curved entry 13 to clamp the knife 10 there between. The curved entry ensures any inserted knife is securely jammed so as to avoid any injury to the user. The magnetic force between the disk magnets 23 and the knife provides another mechanism for holding the knife. The disadvantage in this device is that it takes time to direct an object into the curved entry.
When a carpenter, a mechanic, an electronics or automotive technician, a fisherman, a butcher, a hunter, a gardener, a surgeon, a dentist, a hair-dresser, a fashion-designer, or an artist, is busy doing their job, their activities can entail different intermediate events, such as moving the target subject, changing tools, preparing gadgets or hardware. Some activities can even involve two-handed tasks. If a user uses any traditional magnetic tool/gadget/hardware holder while adjusting the position of the subject, the tool/gadget/hardware often is laid on a surface (table, ground, etc.) or put into a holder. Laying the tool/gadget/hardware on a surface may dirty or contaminate the tool/gadget/hardware. Also, reaching for a tool/gadget/hardware on the ground is usually farther than reaching for a holder carried by the user. However, it is often inconvenient for the user to precisely aim and insert the tool/gadget/hardware into a traditional holder.
In addition to a magnetic holding force, conventional magnetic object holders generally all come with a clamping or covering means for securing the tool/gadget/hardware to the holders which cover at least a portion of both sides of the tool/gadget/hardware rather than allowing one side the tool/gadget/hardware to be fully exposed.
Currently, there is no portable magnetic object holder facilitating easy and convenient use while the user is working and moving around, especially outdoors.